


Don't mess with the kids!

by Seaxereddington



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ike may or may not have died, Link is scared of angry Zelda, Smash Bros fight, Some angst, They speak in japanese sorry I'm a weeb, Up to you to choose, Women Are Scary, but you can imagine whatever language they're talking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Toon Link, Ness and Lucas wants to have a fight, and being the only free adult Ike decides to fight all three of them at once. Too bad he didn't consider what to do if he hurt them too much, or what to do when he was hunted down...
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Ike & Lucas & Toon Link & Ness, Toon Link & Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 3





	Don't mess with the kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some funny shenanigans with Ike, as I main him and he is my favourite Smash Ultimate characters.

Lucas, Ness and Toon Link were bored beyond no one end. Link and the girls were too busy to play with them, (They were just too busy doting on the pink puff ball that was Kirby, while Mario and Link watched from a corner, eyes burning with flames of jealousy). The capo wearing ravenette sighed, mouth pulled into a pout, "I'm so bored!", he complained, rolling on the bed. The bedsheets followed after him, leaving crinkles over the bed. He missed his parents, he wanted to see his sister again.

Toon Link had also wanted to see his grandmother again, as well as his sister. But he also wanted to travel with Tetra, she had helped him. And he couldn't stay home anymore. To the young hero, as long as they were safe, he couldn't ask for more. Besides, the blond

Lucas sighed somber, remembering the times with his brother and mother, how the two played in sunflower fields while their mother watched, a kind smile on her young face. She would call to them when the sun set and the sky faded from a clear blue to a peach orange. He rolled over on the bed, a small frown on his plump cheeks. Toon patted his head, while the ravenette psychic bit his lip. 

Hinawa disappeared, a gentle smile still on her face. The blond haired boy watched with saddened eyes as her image faded with the sky. Claus's usually bright and expression-full face was blank. The masked man appeared besides him, and Claus disappeared as their mother had done, a sad smile as he whispered the familiar words, _"I'll wait for you in heaven with mum"._ The blonde pinched his eyes shut, shaking his head of the oncoming tears. 

The little blonde jumped of the bed, ignoring the shouts from his friends. Lucas sprinted from the door that burst open, head down. Ness and Toon Link followed after. Lucas wasn't looking where he went, he wanted away from his thoughts. The little blonde bumped into a much taller figure, "Ow... Sorry", he mumbled. "It's fine", Lucas looked up to see the blue haired mercenary and hero.

He rarely talked to Ike, since he seemed so scary. He was tall and intimidating, stern eyes and mouth pulled into a thin line or frown. He usually spent time with Marth and Roy, who were kind but that didn't make Ike any less scarier. The older teen's eyes softened, (He was either staring straight ahead blankly or filled with intensity, one that could rival the flames of 9.9 classic).

"What's wrong?", the blue eyed teen placed a gentle hand on Lucas's blonde hair, ruffling it slightly. "I... ", the little boy sniffled, wiping his tears away, "I miss my mother and brother. I just want to play and take my mind of things". Ness and Toon link followed after Lucas, their little feet scratching against the ground in a comical way when they saw the boy with a taller teen and stopped. The two gulped as Ike stared spoke to a now sniffling Lucas, "Well I'm free right now, so we can play". 

The children lit up in an endearing way that reminded of reminded Ike of Mist, his always smiling sister. The little kids cheered, bright grins on their faces that were clearly contagious, as Ike as felt a small grin grow on his face, "Let's go!". 

"Yeah!".

* * *

The blue haired mercenary rolled his shoulders, sighing as he stretched his neck. They sure were energetic, those kids... Welp, Ike was tired now, body sagging like rocks when he let himself fall on his bed. He just hoped he didn't hurt them, they wanted to fight him as practice. 3 against one was unfair, but they were still kids, they were pretty easy to defeat. Though their PK abilities were very annoying. 

Lucas seemed to enjoy himself, the sadness in his eyes gone and replaced with joy. Ike would almost admit it was adorable. Almost. Toon Link's weapons were quite annoying, and he was sure that damn boomerang left a few bruises. The arrows weren't any nicer. Couple cuts, but they would heal in no time. He was cold and hot at the same time, courtesy of Lucas's PK freeze and Ness's annoying PK fire. 

Ragnell lay besides him, the golden blade glinting softly in the sunlight that shine through the cracks of the blinds. Ike let his cerulean eyes shut, snoring softly. 

* * *

"Oh, Lucas, Ness and Toon Link, what happened?", Peach asked in her kind tone, her eyes gentle. Though anyone perceptive new there was an underlying tone of boiling anger in her voice. Lucas sheepishly rubbed his head, covered in bruises and cut from Ragnell. Ness besides him had a giant grin on his face, swinging his legs excitedly, while Toon Link scarfed down some pancakes the princess had made for them. 

"Yes.. Who did it?", Samus narrowed her eyes dangerously, sending a warning to the occupants of the room. Link edged away with Marth and Roy, who both gulped before laughing nervously and leaving. Mario and Luigi whistled, arms over their shoulders before skipping away from the bounty hunter's growing and silent rage. "We were playing with Ike!", Lucas called happily.

Zelda patted their heads, "Is that so? Where is he right now?", she asked with a sweeter tone than cake. The girls shared a nod, deciding on their plan of action, _'He's dead to us!"._ The boys were oblivious to the girls' burning rage, covered up by their innocent and shining smiles. The kids couldn't be having a better day.

In his room, Ike woke up to sneeze, blinking blearily. He decided he was hungry, if the grumbling of his stomach was anything to go by. He got up and left his room, walking like a dead zombie, eyes drooped and body posture slumped. The mercenary perked up, seeing a certain elf boy, "Link!", the tunic wearing hero turned to Ike crazed and worried eyes. The usually calm or joyous azure eyes were wide, fear swimming through them, "Ike! What did you do?", he asked while grabbing the teen's shoulders. 

"Wha?", Link's tone was hushed yet hurried, "I was playing with the kids?". The elf boy shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Run", Why?. Ike scratched his head, a frown present on his face with raised eyebrows, "Why? What's going on". A smash of glass had the elf boy jumping high into the roof before shaking his head and taking off at full speed, "Goodluck!", he called out before disappearing into the corner. 

Ike watched with an open mouth and confused eyes, blinking every second or so before shaking it off and walking towards the kitchen. He blinked at the emptiness of the dining area. It was so quiet, devoid of people. A cold wind blew through the building, and what was a tumbleweed, (Tumbleweed?) roll across the floor. Though it felt like a red herring, Ike - being ever so blunt and oblivious - shrugged and made his way to the fridge for any food. 

"Ike", a sweet voice called behind him. A small hand placed itself gently on his shoulder. "Hm?", the blue haired mercenary turned to face the person, who turned out to be a certain bounty hunter. "What's wrong Samus?", the radiant hero was ignorant of the princesses' glares directed towards him, too busy searching for some meat. "Oh you know very well what's wrong", her voice dropped an octave, the sweetness replaced with a dangerous tone laced with poison.

A shiver danced up and down Ike's spine. He felt a sudden wave of bloodlust behind him. When he turned to see, Ike would later truly regret the decision instead of running away when his gut instinct had screamed at him to do so. "Oh, I see you have understood your sin. I hope you're ready", Zelda cracked her knuckles with a smile that could melt butter. The contrast of actions terrified him beyond no end. He wasn't usually scared of the girls, but their bloodlust was nothing he ever faced. 

Ike gulped, backtracking as they stepped closer, until he hit a wall, to which he yelped before- "HEL-!". 

Anyone who had watched would be traumatised for life, having learned the important lesson of, "Don't mess with the kids". 

* * *

Chrom walked into the kitchen with his daughter, the too in sync with joyous skips in their steps. Lucina, a navy haired young swordswoman, had a gentle smile as she calmly walked towards the couch. Her father and her would finally get to spend time together. Said father, a man with matching blue, short hair was just about to bring snacks when he tripped over something, "WOAH!", Lucina gasped, getting to her feet as fast as she would in battle. 

She gaped at the scene before her. Chrom shook the young mercenary, "Ike. Are you okay?", he poked him, shook his shoulders and knocked his head. "Father, that isn't helping. He seems completely out cold. Who could have done this?". 

Said mercenary was currently lying on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, fingers twitching. Lucina was worried about the small pool of blood around his head. "Maybe we should bring him to Dr. Mario...".

"But our family bonding!". 

"I think a friend's life is more important". 

And thus, all smashers learnt to nit mess with the kids, especially not in front of the girls.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment.


End file.
